It is well known that pathogenic organisms thrive on the bristles of conventional toothbrushes and it has been established that the toothbrush is responsible for the transmission of various infections. Various pathogenic organisms such as bacteria, fungi, yeasts and viruses can remain alive on a moist toothbrush for up to a week The toothbrush is used in the mouth, which is a known bacteria containing area and the moist and humid environment of the bathroom in which the toothbrush is usually stored assists, and in some cases accelerates, microbial growth.
Cleaning the conventional toothbrush by a simple "rinse and tap" method is generally ineffective in removing toothpaste residue, saliva and food debris trapped in the bristles or tufts, all of which provide an environment to maintain pathogenic organisms alive until the next use of the toothbrush. Potential cross-contamination results from the maintenance of these pathogenic organisms on the toothbrush.
It has also been recognized that it is desirable to brush the teeth at more frequent time intervals than is routinely done, such as after every meal However, this is difficult to accomplish since individuals usually do not have tooth brushing equipment available throughout a work day, when travelling, dining out, or the like. There have been efforts made to provide a collapsible or travelling toothbrush, some of which are also provided with a supply of dentifrice. However, many such devices are relatively bulky and not disposable, which does not overcome the problem of maintenance of pathogenic organisms on the toothbrush from one brushing to the next. Other such devices are designed to be disposable, however they are not compatible with the use of a powdered dentifrice.